Gizmo
}} '''Gizmo, Poindexter, or Gyro is a male Earth pony who appears in the episodes Putting Your Hoof Down and Just for Sidekicks and in the IDW comics' Friendship is Magic Issues #11-12. He has an off-white coat, dark brown mane and tail, blue eyes, and a cutie mark of a robot. He is unnamed in the show, but he is named "Gizmo" with a trademark symbol and "Gyro" in different versions of merchandise and named "Poindexter" in the comics; comic artist Andy Price has stated regarding this pony "I figure his name is Gizmo Poindexter... not sure if that could be more nerdy... unless maybe if his middle name was Myron." __TOC__ Depiction in the series In Putting Your Hoof Down, he makes a speaking appearance at the Ponyville marketplace. After he purchases the last bushel of asparagus from the stall, Rarity approaches him and sweet-talks him into selling the bushel to her for Fluttershy, who was unable to purchase one of her own. In Just for Sidekicks, he makes a non-speaking appearance, selling tonics to Zecora. Depiction in comics He makes speaking appearances in both stories. In the issue's main story Neigh Anything, he is shown to be one of Shining Armor's friends during their time at Canterlot Academy, along with 8-bit and Gaffer. He is referred to as "Poindexter" in the story, and appears with brown eyes instead of blue. He and his friends help Shining Armor win the heart of Princess Cadance, putting on an elaborate musical display at the Fall Formal parade and dressing up like a mare to distract Buck Withers during the championship polo game. In issue #11's back-up story Oubliettes & Ogres, his character in the Oubliettes & Ogres 2nd edition game is a Lawful Evil elf Pegasus bard named "Lejandar Gygax". Poindexter appears again in 's story Neigh Anything Part 2: Presentable in Periwinkle. He once again dresses up as a mare and poses as Shining Armor's "date" to the Fall Formal Gala. Merchandise He appears on the Season 2 poster, looking at Iron Will's brochure. In Enterplay's collectible card game, a Gen Con Indy 2013 demo card of him lists his name as "Gizmo" with a trademark symbol, card α #ƒ22 of him lists his name as "Gyro", and both list the quote "Why doesn't anypony else ever use the word 'blatherskite' in conversation?", alluding to the Duck universe's Gizmosuit and Gyro Gearloose, respectively. Quotes :Putting Your Hoof Down ::Rarity: Hold it right there, mister small and handsome! ::Gizmo: Uh, who, me? ::Rarity: Oh, of course, you. Nopony ever called you handsome before? ::Gizmo: Uhh...that'd be a big no. :''Friendship is Magic'' Issue #11 page 5 ::Poindexter: Oh... I rolled a 9... That's not good. Gaffer, what's the word? Is my elf-Pegasus still alive? ::Gaffer: Eh, you won't like this. You've taken a blasting spell to the flank. Your character won't be able to sit for a month. ::Poindexter: He can't sit, he can't fly, he can't use spells. You're out to get me. ::Gaffer: The game is out to get you. Not me. :''Friendship is Magic'' Issue #11 page 17 ::Poindexter: My mom is going to get really mad if I get grass stains on her new turtleneck... ::8-bit: Suck it up, Poindexter. :''Friendship is Magic'' Issue #12 page 14 ::Shining Armor: Don't worry, you look like a pretty princess. ::Poindexter: Well, I do fell pretty. :''Friendship is Magic'' Issue #12 page 18 ::Princess Cadance: You look very nice, Poindexter. ::Poindexter: Nopony has told me why I'm in a dress yet. ::Shining Armor: Because you never gave Gaffer back his replica bat'leth sword after Nightmare Night last year and that stallion holds a grudge. Consider yourself punished. ::Poindexter: ...I still feel pretty. He can't take that from me. :''Friendship is Magic'' Issue #12 page 21 ::Poindexter: Can I take the dress off now? ::Gaffer: Do you have my bat'leth with you? ::Poindexter: No. ::Gaffer: Then no. Gallery References es:Gizmo pl:Gizmo Category:Eyewear wearers